Future Updates
If you have any update we are missing please add them (with screenshot). If you don't know any coding then post them in a comment and someone will add it for you. ---- =Confirmed Updates= These updates below are confirmed and will go through. ---- New Bag Optimized the bag function, increased the stackable number of an item, and allows players to expand the bag by staying online and leveling up. ---- Ninja Club Also VIP 0-5 can now upgrade Itachi, Minato, Sasuke, Naruto, and Pain. The only thing is they must use a higher number of proofs and gold souls than normally required by needed VIP. ---- Spiritual Beast 28-11-2014 1-21-23.png 28-11-2014 1-23-25.png 28-11-2014 1-23-43.png More info coming soon. ---- Tournament Badge Shop 3vs3 rede2.jpg 3vs3 rede3.jpg 3vs3 rede4.jpg So this the new stuff being added to the tournament badge shop. ---- Mall File:Mall1.png Mall2.png Mall4.png Mall4.png Mall5.png New stuff in mall including a VIP tab. The stuff on the right is the daily special and it changes daily. I have seen Basic Fury jade for 120 gold/coupons and S Weapon Box for 3000 in Daily Special. Also as you can see new Guarding Stones have been added and they are for use after Reincarnation. ---- Kaguya Power File:Kaguyap1.png Kaguyap2.png Kaguyap3.png After becoming a Kaguya Power user, many benefits will be unlocked based on the the Kaguya Power Level: Free enhancement CD, free arena CD, special offers on equipment forge, S Forge and Adv. Forge, accessory enhancement, Crit Fortifying and extra PVP bonuses. There are many ways to receive Kaguya Power EXP every day. Players can receive a Benefit Pack based on the level of the Kaguya Power every day. After losing Kaguya Power benefits, a certain amount of Kaguya Power EXP will be deducted every day. There will be an exclusive shop for players to buy various kinds of rare items. ---- Ramen Shop Ramen Shop now has 2 free daily attempts. Will post a pic soon. ---- Bloodline Limit File:Bloodlinelimit.png Blm2.jpg Blm3.jpg So this is Bloodline Limit. As u can see it gives huge boosts. Seems somewhat similar to Occult Tech in terms of how u acquire and lvl it up. ---- Top Stone Shop S Weapon Quality 8 will be added. ---- =Not Confirmed Updates= These updates below are unknown if they will be added or not. ---- New Daily Task The daily task is also getting changed. I haven't been able to do the entire daily task yet to find out all the changes but according to DJ Namie Feather Crystals (Reincarnation Material) has been added. Also from what I can tell so far the first coupons reward that gives Coupons 5 x2 seems to be gone. And looking at it I don't see the Coupons 20 x2 reward either. Hopefully that reward that says 10 x2 is coupons but since I can not translate I am not sure. ---- Realms Realms1.jpg Realms2.jpg Realm2.jpg Realm1.jpg New Realms have been although I'm not sure what lvl they are yet but they drop Quality 6 and 7 S Weapons. I think it might be one realm and it drops anything between Q 5, 6, and 7 S Weapons. ---- Forbidden Jutsu Lab A fourth Forbidden Jutsu Lab has been added. That will raise the HP of entire formation. ---- VIP Pack Changes made to VIP Pack event. Prices are still same but potency pills have been removed. Also VIP 9 pack now gives 1x S Weapon Box and VIP 10 pack now give 2x S Weapon Box. ---- S Weapon This feature will allow you to change S.Weapon Quality 5+ Into S Weapon Enhance Talisman, depending on the level of the S.Weapon ---- Category:Help